<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two weeks by funkwhistle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841951">Two weeks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkwhistle/pseuds/funkwhistle'>funkwhistle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Revolver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Dom Dutch van der Linde, F/M, Oral, Overstimulation, Penetration, fem reader - Freeform, i have not used ao3 in a while, long time no fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkwhistle/pseuds/funkwhistle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were tired of Micah incessant remarks, and finally snapped back. Now Dutch has got to help you out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dutch van der Linde/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two weeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shut it Micah!” <br/>“Look I'm just askin' sweetheart,”<br/>“Bother someone else then,”<br/>“Darlin', we all heard ya, airin' your lungs outside camp,”<br/>“So you know I ain't in a good mood then,” </p><p>Micah had been pestering you all day after your outburst in the forest earlier, in contrast to the rest of the gang who gave you space, letting you get on with it. However, Micah did not pick up on your hints, following you around like a lost puppy and bothering you as you did your camp chores. He'd pretend to help, carrying random objects around and putting them in the wrong places, all while interrogating you. </p><p>“C'mon, it's just me,”<br/>“Don't you have something better to do, coffee boiler?”<br/>“You studying to be a half-wit? I'm being nice darlin',” </p><p>You shrugged his response off, wanting nothing more than to ignore him entirely, but knowing it could end a lot worse for you. As you picked up the basket of clothes you'd collected, muttering about him when you thought he was out of earshot. <br/>“Least you can leave camp-” He clearly wasn't out of earshot, as he laughed deeply, walking faster, so he was in front of you, blocking your path. Without looking at him, you tried to move past him, until he grabbed your shoulder and held you still.</p><p>“What, to drink an' rob folks? Sweetheart, you ain't missing out,” You shook your head, desperately trying not cause a scene in camp as he pressed further. “So why'dya want to leave? There ain't anything for someone like you out there,” Micah was closer now than before, and while you wanted nothing better than to slap him, you shook your head again, dropping the basket on the floor. </p><p>“Just tell me, I wo-” Micah started but stopped as soon as you shoved him away from you. Basket long forgotten, you spun on your heel and walked away from him, seeking comfort behind Shady Belle. For a moment you thought you were alone, until you heard him again. </p><p>Eyes closing you turned back towards Micah, your mouth opened, and you gave him the worst glare you could muster before saying;<br/>“no Micah, it’s not, but you know what is the reason I’m so much of a bitch that I can’t put up with you any more MICAH…it is so hot, we’re low on money, I haven’t left the camp in weeks, we keep moving, and you know what MICAH?!?! I could cope with all of that…yes even fucking you! But I have not been fucked in two…FUCKING WEEKS MICAH! And I cannot cope with anything now…so unless you want to fuck me…FUCK OFF.”</p><p>Micah stood there, at a loss for words for once, as though someone had caught his tongue. Pushing past him, you slammed the door to the house, happy you'd been able to vent, but not in the way you'd intended; but Micah had it coming, someone had to put him in his place. You flopped onto the bottom stair,  running your hands through your hair as you tried to cool down a little. Outside, you could hear people walking around camp, although everyone seemed a little quieter than before, and you realized everyone had heard your outburst. Just the thought alone made your cheeks heat up in shame, the entire camp did not need to know you wanted to be fucked.</p><p>You sat there for a while, seething, until you'd calmed yourself down enough to go back outside. Taking a deep breath to compose yourself, you turned to find Dutch standing there, silently, behind you. </p><p>Dutch walked towards you when he saw you'd seen him, not stopping until he's reached you, resting one arm on the bannister of the staircase as he studied your tear-stained face. </p><p>“Well, what do we do with you then?” he said, and you shrugged a little at his question, feeling the shame of your outburst take you over. At this moment you couldn't think of any situation which would be more embarrassing — that Dutch knew of how you felt. Dutch and you had been meeting each other for a while, in the secrecy of the night or the local saloon. In an attempt to defuse the tension, you tried to duck past him, but he moved to stop you, a look of hurt spreading across his face as he looked at you. </p><p>“Am I not enough for you?” For the first time in your time with the gang, you saw Dutch look vulnerable, as though your brash words from earlier had hurt him slightly. <br/>“Dutch, I just… Two weeks. It's been two whole weeks since you'd even touched me. Every time you just get me to suck you off, and you keep promising you'll do something, I know you're busy but-” he cut you off, pushing you back until your back hit the wall. </p><p>“Well, we're going to have to do something about that then, aren't we dear?” he whispered in your ear, his hand deftly undoing the first few buttons on your shirt as he gave in, finally kissing you. </p><p>Dutch's lips crushed yours, and you shut your eyes as you wove your fingers through his hair. His hands found your waist, and your mouth parted in a groan, long enough for him to slide his tongue between your teeth, lips moving over yours fervently. It had been such a long time since he'd kissed you with this much need, the last time being the first night you'd found yourself in his bed. In an effort to return his affections, your hands raked their way through his hair, tousling up his carefully pomaded curls which made him grunt into the kiss. Keeping his lips locked on yours, he felt along the wall you were leaning on, opening one of the doors and walking you backwards into the room and spinning, so your back pressed against the closed door. </p><p>Once he'd pinned you against the wall, he pulled your legs, so they were wrapped around his waist, allowing for him to roll his hips into yours roughly, making you dizzy with anticipation for what he might do next. Finally, he pulled away from your mouth, leaving your lips bruised as the hand which wasn't supporting you pulled on the roots of your hair, so you were looking at him. </p><p>“Dutch please-” you moaned as his lips began to attack your neck, biting and sucking bruises onto your skin. At the sound of his name he rutted his hips up towards you again, the friction from his movement making your head spin, after not being touched for so long it wouldn't take much until you came undone. </p><p>“Is this what you want then?” his mouth returned to your neck, sucking another bruise onto your hammering pulse. You tried to say something, but nothing came out aside from a pleasured sigh, so you resorted to nodding; fuck yes you wanted this. He had felt you move as he hummed onto your neck, making your legs pull him tighter to you.</p><p>“You're-” Dutch pressed a harsh kiss to your jaw, “-so-” a kiss next to your nose, “-goddamned-” a final kiss pressed on your mouth,“-desperate.”</p><p>You sighed as he pulled away from you, staring into his dark eyes, impatient for him, and you could see he missed this as much as you did. But just as you were about to kiss him again, a cruel smile spread across his lips, making you gulp, and you breath shudder. </p><p>“I have formulated a plan my dear,”</p><p>His hands deftly pulled your shirt off you, and the second your skin was exposed to him, he latched onto it again, hungrily covering you in wet, open-mouthed kisses which you made you writhe. Placing a trail of kisses from your collarbone to your breasts, his mouth latched onto one of your nipples, rolling it in his mouth and covering you in goosebumps. You moaned in delight, your back arching off the door as he moved to your other breast, sending shocks of excitement to between your legs. Dutch moved his head from your chest to admire your body, pulling at the waistband of your jeans as he stared. </p><p>“Look at you my dear,” he breathed. Moments like this made your heart soar, the verification you'd always craved from Dutch making you tremble slightly. Once he had worked your jeans from your hips he sank onto his knees, letting your thighs rest on his shoulders. He'd never done this to you before, and your heart was hammering with nerves, your legs now fully shaking in trepidation. </p><p>“Look at me,” he said, meeting your eyes. Taking a deep breath, you looked down at him, trying to calm yourself enough to stop quivering. “There you go my dear,” he said, much calmer, placing a light kiss on the inside of one of your thighs. While his mouth was making you excited for where this was headed, him being so close to you make your nerves go haywire. </p><p>“Come on, breathe,” he said, looking up at you again from your thighs. This time you held your breath until you stopped shaking, and you felt him press a kiss on one of your knees. “Are you certain?” he asked, now dangerously near your sex, his breath was ghosting over the insides of your thighs. </p><p>“Yes-” you said, but you were cut off by the sigh he pulled from your mouth as he flicked his tongue over the inside of your thigh. Even though you couldn't see his expression, you could tell he was smirking, but it didn't matter, his kisses were progressing up your thighs, closer to your centre, making you shiver. His facial hair tickled slightly, but then he placed a quick kiss on your folds, making your hips buck upwards. </p><p>“Please Dutch-” you whined as he placed his lips on your sex, running his tongue along the outer folds and humming gently. You were so sensitive, even his light touches were making you buzz, struggling not to buck your hips into his face again. Dutch chuckled slightly at your reaction, sending waves of pleasure through you, covering your pussy with kisses and careful licks. Unexpectedly, he flicked your clit with his tongue, making you jump and tangle your hands in his hair again.</p><p>“Again, god-” you said your head tilting back as you held his head there, feeling bliss as his tongue gave you the attention your clit wanted. He growled at your comment, sucking your clit into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nub and making you cry out. As he continued, your hips jerked, the feeling of your impending pleasure spreading through you, but he held your hips fast, not letting you move away. </p><p>He'd clearly done this before, as he hummed against your clit, sucking harder and making your walls throb and your stomach coiled. Dutch looked up at you, and you dropped your hands from his hair as your breaths came faster, keeping eye contact with him. A moan escaped you as you felt yourself buzzing with bliss, you were so close now, and Dutch could tell as he stopped looking at you to bury his face in your centre. His tongue continued to ravish your swollen clit, sending shockwaves through your body, and you stopped trying to hold the constant moans which left you in a string of pleasure at his ministrations. </p><p>A wave of elation course through you, making you cry out as your walls clenched and legs shuddered, the orgasm you'd been craving for so long finally coursing through you. You threw your head back, eyes squeezed shut as you let out a series of incomprehensible noises, Dutch holding your spasming legs in a vice-like grip, leisurely pleasuring you to the end of your orgasm; licking a gentle stripe up your pussy as you twitched. </p><p>Finally, catching your breath, you looked down at Dutch, whose moustache was damp with your release as he kissed back up your stomach. It was now you realized he was still fully clothed, and looking at you eagerly.<br/>“Thank you-” <br/>“You think you're done? I thought you wanted to cum?” he interrupted you, supporting you as you stood on your shaking legs. Looking at him confused, you didn't know what he'd do next; you'd cum already, that was all you'd wanted. He smirked at you, deliberately undoing the buttons on his vest, folding each item of clothing he removed carefully on the table beside you. The cold sheen of sweat on your skin made you shiver when you realized how exposed you were, rubbing the goosebumps off your arms. </p><p>Once Dutch had removed all his clothing (very meticulously as well, there would be no creases in his clothes, but the same could not have been said for yours) he pressed you against the wall again, kissing you intently. This kiss was more impatient than the first one, you could feel him brushing against your leg, rock hard and leaking. His hands found your thighs, lifting you, so you could wrap your legs around his waist again, feeling how close he was now to your soaked centre. </p><p>Impatiently, Dutch broke away from you, carrying you over to the bed on the other side of the room, which creaked much louder than you'd have liked as you fell onto it. He hovered over you, surveying your flushed cheeks and rapidly rising and falling chest; his eyes hungry with lust. Looking down, you could see his dick was  smearing pre-cum on the inside of your thigh, twitching in excitement.  </p><p>He couldn't wait any longer, pushing himself into you with a groan, not stopping until he was fully inside your heat, not giving you time to adjust before pulling out and  slamming back in forcefully. It had been a long time since he'd fucked you, and an even longer time since he'd fucked you like this; sharp erratic thrusts which made you squeal. A particularly deep thrust made you cry out, digging your nails into his back as your wall clenched around him, feeling deliciously full at last. Dutch glanced down at you, but did not stop his relentless pounding, picking up the pace and hammering into you as he bruised your lips in a rough kiss, silencing your moans. </p><p>“I forgot how tight you were-” he grunted, shifting to a more comfortable position, so you could try to hit that spot inside you which made you scream. His hand found your neck, squeezing with enough pressure to make you light-headed and sensitive, driving into you with more anger than before. </p><p>“Is this what you wanted?” he asked, bottoming out and drawing a groan from your lips as he held himself there. “Answer me,” Dutch released his grip on your throat favouring swirling your clit with his fingers, watching you writhe under his actions. </p><p>“Yes- I'm close Dutch-” you whined, squeezing your eyes shut as his actions on your clit sped up, thrusting into you agonizingly slowly. He bit down on your neck again as he resumed his pace, drawing you closer and closer to the edge, feeling your stomach twist under him.  Somehow, his thrusts felt harder, and deeper as he drove you over the edge of your second orgasm, your walls spasming around his cock as you came, your mind blanking with pleasure and your feet tingling. </p><p>Dutch slowed his thrusts until he pulled out of you completely, leaving you feeling exhausted from coming twice and still shaking slightly. He was stood again, watching you quiver, as he slowly stroked his shaft, running his fingertips over the tip as you watched him. Anticipating he would cum now, you gingerly tried to move to take him in your mouth, but he swatted you away, gently brushing his lips over yours. His hands traced along your thighs again, skating over your cunt without touching it. <br/>“One more for me?” he asked, teasing your entrance with one of his fingers, his desperate cock forgotten. You couldn't cum again, you were exhausted, this wasn't what you'd meant… “My dear, I thought you said you wanted to cum. It wouldn't be very- gentlemanly of me to deny such a lovely lady would it?” he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he pushed two fingers into you, making your brain go deliciously blank. </p><p>Not fully recovered from your last orgasm, you shook as he thrust his fingers into you, being careful not to hurt you. Dutch's mouth latched onto one of your breasts again, kneading it with the hand that wasn't fucking you, rolling your nipple between his lips and eliciting another moan of relief from you. You could feel your brain going hazy already, skin alight with the feeling of pleasure he was giving you, threatening to rip through you. And god, you were sensitive now, even when the hell of his palm brushed over your swollen nub, you jerked towards him, needing more friction to cum. </p><p>He chuckled a little at your desperation, taking pity and, without stopping his kisses on your chest, he began to swirl slowly around your clit again, shutting down any brain power you had left. Legs trembling, you ran your hand through his hair and let out a string of unintelligible curses as he hit that spot in you, painting the insides of your eyelids with stars as you tipped over the edge. Liquid magma was coursing through your veins, making you babble and whine his name as you came again, your legs clamping down around his, shaking in satisfaction. </p><p>As your orgasm faded, you found yourself gasping, sweating, feeling drained; you felt your cheeks were wet, from tears of overstimulated pleasure, and Dutch was gently wiping them away while he positioned himself one final time, slicking himself with your release. </p><p>“Ready?” he asked, but he did not wait for an answer as he pushed into you, making your sensitive walls clench in agonizing pleasure. Your vision blacked out, the immense feeling of being filled again by him making you shudder. He was close, thrusting a few, deep strokes into you before he came with a cry most unlike Dutch, hips striking yours, filling you with his cum as he held your hips to steady himself.</p><p>You couldn't feel anything for a moment, until Dutch pulled out from you, and you could feel his sticky cum mixed with yours as it slipped down your pussy onto the bed. He collapsed beside you, pressing a kiss to your forehead, both of you catching your breath in the afterglow of your orgasms. A nerve in your leg was still twitching from his attention, and you were close to falling asleep, exhausted from the orgasms he'd given you. </p><p>Dutch got up of the bed, but you didn't open your eyes to see where he had gone, basking in the bliss of finally being fucked. His footsteps returned, then you felt a damp cloth being pressed to the insides of your legs, cleaning himself from you. You wanted to thank him, but as you opened your mouth you could not form a cohesive thought, opting instead to let him clean you. Once he was satisfied, you heard the rag being tossed away and then the bed dip beside you as he lay beside you.</p><p>“Thank you,” you whispered, still not opening your eyes as your hand searched for him. Grasping your hand in his, he brought it to his mouth and placed a kiss on your knuckles;</p><p>“I'm sorry my dear, hush now” you vaguely heard him say as he pulled your back to his chest, dragging the blanket, so it covered the pair of you as you felt his fingers traced gentle patterns over your side, lulling you to sleep in his arms. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>